Harry Snape
by Ashabel
Summary: Harry Snape son of Severus Snape and Lilly Snape. This is the story of a boy who not the boy who lived and just the Son of one of Lord Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters. A wizard who remarkable and brilliant. Non BWL Harry, dark Harry. Challenge fic set by kuba360. Looking for a beta tell then the grammar won't be the best.


**A/N: All rights to respectful owners. Sorry about my grammar but hope you still enjoy. This was a challenge/ request by kuba360 who an amazing author and highly recommend checking them out.**

 **Here are The rules they set me**

 **Must happen:**

 **Harry has to have grown up with Severus.**

 **Harry must be Severus's biological son.**

 **Harry and Daphne must end up romantically involved** **.**

 **Not allowed:**

 **Harry being raised by anyone else.**

 **Harry not being Snape's biological son.**

 **Up to you:**

 **Lilly being alive dead or in some other state.**

 **Harry's house.**

 **Everyone's personalities.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

Harry Snape son of Severus Snape and Lilly Snape nee Evans, was a remarkable boy a protege even and his father could not be proud of him. Due to his late mother being the last of the Prince line he had inherited the family's wealth from her. So he and his son lived comfortably in his ancestral manor. Tho Snape never entered it as a kid. His mother never really spent any of the family tell he went to Hogwarts. He knew why his mother never told his father of the wealth. No doubt he'd have made her turn it all to Muggle money, and he'd have spent it all on alcohol and the like the abusive drunk. Snape remembered the day fondly when he killed his father. He knew that bastard was responsible for his mothers death, so took great pleasure in doing that. Lilly had not liked that, but understood why he had done it.

What had made him go to the dark truly was her death, Lily death. It still brought him anger thinking about the man who has caused it, James Potter head of the Auror office the arrogant burk! Oh it was all under the guise of him being a suspected Death Eater. Oh and he must have his previous Lilly under the Imprius and love potions. Being that he was a oh so evil Slytherin in school and she a poor trapped Muggleborn. He was just jealous he never got Lilly as a wife. He knew Lilly and him had been best friends since before they started Hogwarts. But so soon after Harry birth she was killed. It was in the Auror raid she attacked Potter in defence of their son, and he lost her temper and she was dead. Oh of course Potter got off being James fucking Potter. That what made him him the Dark Lord none knew he was a Death Eater and after the attack by Potter he was cleared of all suspicion. Oh he made the perfect spy for the Dark Lord being a non known Death Eater pretending to be willing to tolerate Potter for the war effort. Which Dumbledore commended him for but Potter and his dick of a best friend Black where nowhere near mature enough. When the Dark Lord fell to Potter's brat a few years after this he became Potion Master of Hogwarts. To bad Potter did not die like Potter's wife but one day he would correct this.

His friend and mentor Horace Slughorn took care of Harry partly during the day and sometimes his best friends wife Narcissa took care of him other days. Slughorn was retired and deserved a break and a quiet retirement. When Harry became five however he started to teach Harry in the art of Potion making. Mainly at Harry own request, Slughorn took the request most eagerly and was delighted to see that Harry was a natural just like his father. On the days with Narcissa she tutored Harry and her son Draco in Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Far Arts. Which she was pleased Harry took to them naturally and h is Godson Draco was talented enough. Lucius Draco father and Narcissa husband was Harry's Godfather and Severus best friend. It was good Harry and Draco where best friends. He always returned to Harry around four most evenings rarely spending a night at Hogwarts and always returning for the weekend's and holidays. Of course sometimes he had to remain at Hogwarts later or for weekends to host detention and what not. To be the reason he made them so vile, the dunderheads keeping him from spending time with his son. The main tending to be Gryffindor another reason for him hating them the only one he could say he did not have was his late wife the only woman he ever loved. When Harry did get much older however Severus started to give Harry a respect for the Dark Arts. As well as not to show off publicly the darker stuff.

The years went by and Harry grew wise and well a genius when he went to Hogwarts he would be well above first year level. Well and He could not be prouder of his boy. His Son was now eleven and be going to Hogwarts today.

"Dad! Dad! It's today Dad it's today!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

Severus Snape chuckled. "Yes Harry it's today. Now are you sure you don't want to just come to Hogwarts with me. Plenty of students who live locally go straight to the school."

"No dad I'm fine I want to go on the train with Draco, Daphne and Pansy."

Snape never expected Harry to say yes but always thought he'd offer.

"Alright Harry but I'll have to get you there an hour early so will need to leave soon."

"Alright dad." Harry said.

They had however been eating their breakfast whilst talking. Harry looked much like his father with shoulder length black hair not cursed to be greasy like his own but was silky in away. Harry always trended to have it pulled back into a elegant pony tail. He was an average hight and slim. He had Lilly eyes tho. An ability Harry had was he was a Metamorphosis as well as a Parseltongue. It was discovered Lilly came from a squib line from Slytherin. So when Harry came of age he could came the Lord Slytherin title. His Lord had claimed he did not care for the title and his son could claim it. He had told Harry to not show to many of his Parseltongue ability tho. To which Harry understood why.

When they had finished eating Snape told Harry To dress and get ready knowing his ever so prepared son would already be packed. So soon came the time they where in one of the living rooms of the manor and they flooed to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He helped Harry stow his trunk and get settled in a compartment. Before hugging Harry goodbye and told him he'd see him tonight.

Around half ten Draco arrived to see Harry reading his Potion book that had his own notes in and noted his father had given him.

"Ah Harry there you are." His best friend said smiling at him.

"Hey Draco you okay?" Harry said putting down His trunk and helping his friend stow his trunk away.

Draco thanked him and then nodded. "How could I not be we're finally going to Hogwarts!" Exclaimed Draco.

Harry just chuckled at his best friends excitement been just as excited him self.

"Your mother and father already gone?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah Mother needs to go to the bank and father has business to attend to." Draco said.

"Shame would of liked to greet them." Harry said.

"I'll be sure to send them your best in my letter tonight."

Harry nodded to this and then the compartment door banged open and Harry and Draco friend Daphne stormed in looking furious. Daphne was a sweet girl to her friends and like Harry mainly could control her emotions. She was around the same hight as Harry and slim like him. With porcaline skin, Crystal blue eyes handling blonde hair.

"What's up Daph?" Harry asked cautiously knowing she knew a good deal of hexes like him and it was wise to be cautious when she was angry.

Draco deciding to let Harry deal with the angry Daphne hoisted her trunk up into the luggage rack but struggling a good deal.

"Oh just the precious boy who failed to die being a right twat." Daphne almost snarled.

Harry snorted at the name she called him this seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Come Daph let's sit and you can tell me all about it."

Daphne nodded so Harry say by the window Daphne next to him leaning into him, her legs currled up on the seat. But not before kicking off her shoes.

"So Daph what did Potter do?" Harry questioned saying his name with disgust.

"Oh just be his usual arrogant self. Oh he bumps into me and starts having a yell at me. For getting in his way! His when the bastard bumped into me. Oh was acusing me of trying to kill him or dose him with love potions so I could be the next lady Potter. Like I'd ever want to touch that ugly little shit. Oh and the last thing being him accusing me and my parents of being Death Eaters. Oh no matter our political leanings he had no right saying any that. Oh and when Mummy and Daddy try to defend me his father starts telling say he'll get them locked up and me expelled if we don't watch our step. Naturally we were polite and dignified unlike Potter and Potter and we walked away." She seemed to have calm down a great deal now and Harry hugged her close.

"Well that decides it." Harry said.

"Decides what Harry?" Daphne questioned.

"I'm giving Potter as much hell that is possible without getting caught."

Harry said darkly.

"Count me in Harry." Daphne said.

"Me as well." Draco said having got Daphne trunk away and had been sitting quietly.

"What's this?" Pansy questioned walking in.

"Giving Potter hell." Harry said.

"Oh yes count me in. Draco be a dear and lift my trunk up for me. Or will I need to tell your Mummy your not being much of a gentleman. Draco went if possible more pale than he already was. Pansy was around the rest of the groups hight with black hair, green eyes and a button nose. Potter loved to say she looked like a pug, tho noone else saw this. She also knew how to manipulate Draco to do her bidding.

Draco terrified she actually would got up and began lifting her trunk up. While Harry and Daphne snigered at this. Pansy took Draco empty seat and when he sat back down lounged all over his lap.

"Oh Vince and Greg are in the next compartment think Mille and Theo will be joining them." Pansy said.

"Well at least the eight of us will have plenty of space. Well guess will all have to travel like this. Well at least tell our prodigy learns to expand the compartment." Daphne said in a teasing tone.

Harry blanched. "Daphne I'm eleven!"

"An eleven year old who could easily do his third year exams. So by next September I expect it done. It suffer a suitable punishment" Daphne teased.

Everyone laughed even Harry.

"Alright Daph your on care to make it a bet. Loser has to do something the winner says within reason?" Harry said holding out his hand to the girl nesteled into him.

She shook. "Harry your on" She smiled at him determined.

After this the train had started to move and their journey to Hogwarts had began.

Just then the compartment door banged open. "Oi you lot out my compartment!" Demanded the pudgy black haired boy who lived. Brandon Potter was James Potter in miniature apart from being pudgy unlike his father.

"I don't believe it is your names not on it." Harry said coolly.

"BUT I'M THE BOY WHO LIVED I GET WHAT I WANT!" screamed the small fat boy.

"Yeah." Said the tall and lanky red headed boy obediently.

"Oh you can go away to Weasley. We all know your just his lap dog."

The red headed boy went red with fury.

"You take that back!" Him and Potter drew there wands. The red headed boy demanded but paled at the site of four wands pointing back at him.

"Now look Potter I'm only gonna say this once. We don't care who you are, we don't care about your title. To us your just an arrogant imbecile. You think just because you failed to die your special, well news flash to a lot of people it does not."

"Y-yo-you can't say that to me I'll destroy you with so much easy now apologise. Or I'll make you regret it."

Harry sighed "Fine Potter let's you and me have a duel." Harry said confidently getting up.

"Err what right here!?" The fat boy paled.

"Yep." Harry said.

The boy backed off scared muttering "My father will hear about this." After this the four friends where left in peace tell another rude interruption occurred.

"Have any of you seen a toad a boy named Nevile has lost one." She said in a superior bossy sort of voice.

"Oh yes do come in." Daphne said sarcastically causing the other three to laugh.

"There no need to be so rude." The girl snapped.

"Says the bushy haired beaver who just barged into our compartment."

Snapped Pansy.

"Well in Hogwarts a History it mentions no rule saying we need to knock to enter compartments. Nor is it your compartment it belongs to Hogwarts, therefore you can not stop me from coming in here. The only place average students can not sit is the perfect compartments. So I'll ask you to be polite or I'll be reporting you." She said snootily.

"Good grieth your a Muggleborn aren't you?" Harry said.

"So what if I am!" Snapped the girl.

"Just that most of your kind set so much by what you read in books and try change our world that you'll never be accepted. It's very rare a Muggleborn will embrace our well fully and not set so much store in books. Or try make our world like the one you come from." Said Draco.

"Adding to Draco's point you appear to be one of the worse cases of this I have ever had the displeasure to meet. No we have not seen a toad and now please leave." Harry said.

Sensing things could get hostile and realising where she was not welcome hurried off scared.

"Mudbloods like that really piss me off." Harry said.

"I know what you mean Harry the small group of Mugleborns who embrace our world are fine and should be treated with respect. But ones like that girl who will never embrace our world and traditions and expect us to change from them are vile scum. We should not change for them just because they need to be made to feel welcome. They should adapt, or go back to where they came from. Hogwarts thanks to the old fool is the worse example of this. He makes us celebrate the Muggle holidays for that small fraction of Muggleborn students. Oh and forbbiden out holidays and traditions declaring them to 'dark' or 'dangerous'. Yet another thing to make the scrum feel at home. They should be changing not us. They think everything about magic can understand from books and think that all there is too it, that is why they never advance beyond average levels most of the time. Then they expect special treatment and not have to work for things. Then when a person from our world who not Muggleborn succeeds they call it favouritism. There truly repugnant scrum and need to learn." Daphne said. The other three nodding in agreement.

The rest of the journey passed in peace however. With them getting snacks from the lunch trolley. They eventually found them self walking down to the Hogwarts lake and into a fleet of boats and towards the castle. They where collected by the deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall. They where eventually led to the great hall where the sorting began. The Bushy haired girl not shutting up before hand of what spells she'd use on and how she read about the hall celling charmed to look like the sky outside.

Harry saw Daphne go to Slytherin not that was to much of a surprise. Tho she could of gone to Ravenclaw. Harry saw Draco go to Slytherin as soon as the hat touched his head. Pansy also went there as well. Along with Vince, Greg, Theo, Mille and a girl named Tracy Davis. The Bushy haired girl who Harry found out was called Hermione Granger went to Gryffindor. Harry was glad about that at least he'd not have to be in the same house as her. As he was an obvious choice from Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Harry saw Brandon Potter arguing with the hat almost before it declared him a Gryffindor, to Harry it seemed reluctant to do so. Soon the name Snape Harry was called about a mutterings where heard.

Such as "Snape has a son?" Or "I wonder if he's a greasy git like his father."

"Hmm very interesting Mister Snape a great mind like your father. Your not a fit for Gryffindor or Hufflepuff however. Either of the other two would be a great fit. But your very cunning very much so indeed, oh what's this that ability and title oh yes I have made my mind up you will be in. SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled the last word to the hall. The Slytherin table burst into applause, and Harry walked proudly over and sat next to Daphne and Draco.

The rest of the sorting went by quiet fast with Weasley going to Gryffindor and a boy called Blaise Zabinii joining them in Slytherin. Harry did not really pay much attention to the rest of it. The feast however was amazing. After the feast the old Goat said some foolish things and made them sing which Slytherin did not really join in with. The Weasley twins dragging it out longer than necessary. The fifth year prefect Gamma Farley.

She showed them to the common room where Harry father was waiting for them. He gathered then around the fire.

"I'll keep this brief welcome back to the older students. To the first years welcome. One rule in Slytherin unity we settle our differences inside the common room. Outside theses walls you show a united front. All first years will see me once a week as well as they'll be giving a prefect buddy of a sorts to help them with any problems. They will introduce them self to you in the week. Now if you have an issues of course my office is always open. Now to bed with you, and that means the whole house. Breakfast is at seven and I don't like my house to be skipping meals. Oh and if you must break the rules I expect you to not get caught." With that he swept from the room.

Gemma then explained the dormitory corridor. Seven doors the number matching your year. Then you each had your own room. Anyone can enter another person's room with permission. She said they would get time to explore the common room tomorrow, but wanted them straight to bed. The first years appeared to be right at the end. But they where not in numerical order. Harry entered his room that had his name one silver plaque, after saying good night to his friends locking his door behind him.

The room was amazing a large window that look out into the lake like the main common room. A door that must lead to a bathroom. By the window was small desk with two seats. There was a roaring fire with two arm chairs and one sofa. All made of black leather. His cat Must a grey kitten was sleeping on one of the arm chairs. He noticed the bathroom door also had a cat flap on it. No doubt so Mist could his business as well. Harry would not be surprised if his food and water was in there as well. There was also a coffee table in front of the sofa. There was a bed side cabinet beside his king sized four poster bed hung with emerald green hangings. Then there was also a chest of draws, a large wardrobe and large book case. finally there was a work desk with a very comfortable looking chair. The room was furnished in greens, black and silver. Very elegant if you asked Harry. Deciding to unpack tomorrow Harry got ready for bed, and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
